Grapes are produced on deciduous lianas of the botanical genus Vitis. Grapes can be consumed as fresh fruit (i.e., table grapes) or they can be processed into wine, jam, juice, jelly, grape seed extract, raisins, vinegar, and grape seed oil. Grapes may also be dried to produce raisins. Grape clusters can include from about 15 to over 300 berries, and fruit color can vary greatly (e.g., crimson, black, dark blue, yellow, green, orange and pink). Anthocyanins and other pigments are responsible for the varying shades of purple in red wines. Berry shapes may vary from round or ellipsoid to oval or falcoid.
Most grapes come from cultivars of Vitis vinifera, the European grapevine that is native to the Mediterranean and Central Asia. Some fruit are also produced from additional species, and many species have been hybridized with V. vinifera to create a range of wine and table grapes, as well as rootstock vines.
Table grapes are grapes intended for consumption while they are fresh, and consumers have a strong preference for seedless grapes. Grape cultivars that are the most commonly sold as table grapes include Sultana (Thompson Seedless), Flame, Ruby Seedless, Sugraone, and Concord. Table grape cultivars generally have lower sugar and acidity than wine grapes and may be more flavorful when eaten.
Table grapes are an important and valuable fruit crop, and there is desire for table grapes that can be grown at home. Accordingly, there is a need for new grapevine cultivars that produce table grapes. In particular, there is a need for improved grapevine cultivars that are well-adapted to cold winters, short growing seasons, and the diseases prevalent in cool climates.